


say something

by ilovepippasoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Miscarriage, Multi, be warned children, hurt/sadness, i am now making this a multi chapter angst prompt fic, i love elams, ooh boy, so stay tuned for angst, the fic nobody asked for, yikes i am a sad person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepippasoo/pseuds/ilovepippasoo
Summary: a bunch of angst prompts w/ elams because i am a sad person and love putting my children through pain :))





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic mAY contain subjects that are triggering (miscarriage, etc) so pls be careful n take care of yourself fren

As soon as the word left the doctor’s lips, everything suddenly seemed to slow down entirely. Eliza blinked, trying to process what he had just said. As the word was spoken, she could subconsciously feel Alex’s hand, desperately intertwined with her own, begin to shake. She could see John, on the other side of her, from her peripheral vision. His hand had gone up to cover his mouth in disbelief. Eliza looked at the doctor in such a way that he pressed his lips together tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’ll give you three some space,” he stood up and promptly left the room. Silence flooded the small exam room, except for the humming of a few machines. Alex raised her hand to his own lips, still trembling.

 

“B-Betsey? A-are you okay?” He asked quietly. Eliza kept staring straight ahead, at the door the doctor had left through. That one single word replaying itself in her mind like a scratched CD, unable to stop skipping.

 

Miscarriage.

 

She looked up at the ceiling, the fluorescent light shining in her eyes unpleasantly. This couldn’t be happening. It had to be a dream. Suddenly, she could hear John’s choked sobs, and she could vaguely see him bury his face in his hands. It was her fault. Her fault he was crying. Eliza could feel tears fill her own eyes and Alex held John, trying to comfort him. She closed her eyes, and the tears squeezed from the corners of her eyes and tracked down her face. Miscarriage. She’d had a miscarriage. Just what seemed like a moment ago, they were happy. They were having a baby. But now, she’d failed them. All three of them.

 

Four of them.

 

Eliza stood up wordlessly, her legs somehow carrying her to the door, which she opened.

 

“Eliza?” John looked up at her tearfully, his sobs temporarily ceasing. She crossed the threshold into the white hallway, and could hear them get up and start to follow her in confusion.

 

“Eliza? W-what are you doing?”

 

“Betsey?” Eliza stopped walking down the hallway, as did they, standing a few feet behind her. Nurses were bustling around, secretaries passing paperwork around to be signed and filed. Her eyes swept the scene before her. She turned to face them both. Her boys. So happy at the prospect of having a child to call their own... And she’d gone and ruined it for them. Closing her eyes again, the dam holding back an ocean of tears broke, and she sank to the floor, shaking fingers covering her eyes. She felt the both of them beside her, and all of a sudden they were all on the floor, in a teary, grief-stricken embrace in the middle of a hospital.

 

“I’m s-sorry,” Eliza choked as she clung to both of them. “I’m s-so sorry. I f-failed.” John held her tighter in his strong embrace.

 

“No, Eliza. Th-this isn’t your fault. There’s n-nothing you could’ve done to stop it,” he said firmly. This made her cry harder.

 

“I-it is my f-fault!” She cried. “I k-killed our baby! I’m a m-murderer!”

 

“No you’re not,” Alex leaned away, tipping her chin so she was looking at him, one tear stained face at another. “You did wh-what you could. And it is n-not your fault that you lost the baby. It’s the fault of the universe. D-don’t blame this on yourself, please, don’t,” his voice was almost pleading.

 

Eliza didn’t answer, instead trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths. “C-can we go home?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am a sad person i thrive off of angst see you next time kids


End file.
